Verdades y restos
by Erew.Stories
Summary: TERMINADO .Dos adolescentes en una tarde de aburrimiento, un juego, verdad o reto ¿serán capaces de decir la verdad y hacer los retos que ellos mismos se ponen, sin que sus sentimientos salgan a flote? 3-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Verdades y retos.**

Enarque una ceja divertida, mientras observaba como Shaoran me miraba.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar verdad o reto?- dije sin aire.

Él asintió, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza, apoyándose en ellas. – Sera divertido- susurro, me miro por un instante para luego girar su cabeza a la ventana - ¿acaso tienes miedo de decir alguna verdad o hacer un reto que no te guste?

-No, no tengo miedo- conteste enseguida- es solo que, ¿de verdad estemos tan aburridos un viernes por la noche, para jugar eso?- murmure.

-Definitivamente lo estamos- trate de hablar pero él me interrumpió- Y no quiero volver a ver doceava vez la película de orgullo y prejuicio, me enfada ver como suspiras por el señor Darcy, lamento la hora en que te compre ese Dvd para tú cumpleaños.

Fruncí el ceño-Es mi película favorita- me defendí.

-Pero casi todos los días la vez- se quejo Shaoran- Además no quieres salir a ningún lado con esta lluvia, así que si, definitivamente estamos aburridos- rodee los ojos y observe como la lluvia caía más fuerte por la ventana, Shaoran giro la cabeza y me miro- ¿O se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer, un viernes en la noche?

-No- susurre sin ideas, fruncí el ceño y observe como sonreía.

Detestaba tanto a Shaoran cuando tenía razón casi siempre, me acomode más sobre el sillón y tome un cojín blanco para recargarme en el, suspire, para luego mirar sus ojos verdes que me penetraban con la mirada, observe su cabello castaño que se había vuelto más rebelde con el paso del tiempo, a sus 16 años, seguía causando suspiros en muchas chicas, cuando pasaba a sus lados, seguía con aquella sonrisa tan sensual que me dejaba sin aliento y también seguía siendo alto y flaco, pero con músculos, por el duro entrenamiento de futbol americano.

A lo lejos escuche el ruido de un trueno y luego el sonido de un árbol caerse cerca.

Gracias a dios que la luz aun seguía, no quería imaginarme pensar estar oscuras en mi casa y con Shaoran haciendo bromas de que en cualquier momento un fantasma o el sonido de algo nos espantarían o peor que él se escondiera en alguna parte de la casa y gritara mi nombre y por más que tratara de encontrar su ubicación, él aparecería detrás de mí y me espantaría.

Me encogí de hombros y pensé que realmente la idea que él había tenido era buena- ¿De cuantos retos y verdades estamos hablando?

Shaoran sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos- Hasta que uno de los dos no soporta con los retos o las verdades, el perdedor tendrá que obedecer al ganador toda una semana.

Enarque una ceja divertida- ¿Cuenta lavar la ropa?- susurre-¿ y comprar todos los libros que quiera o poner todas las veces que quiera la película de orgullo y prejuicio?

-Lo último es de tu conveniencia - se quejo.

-¿Temes perder contra tu amiga?- susurre.

Shaoran trago en seco y me sonrió- No- susurro- ¿Entonces es un trato?- estiro su mano.

-Trato- susurre con una sonrisa, estire mi mano un poco para estrecharla con la de él, aquel simple tacto hizo roce hizo lo que siempre pasaba cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocaban: una cálida corriente eléctrica.

-Que gane el mejor

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Me encantan los personajes de Sakura y Shaoran, así que pensé, subiré una historia con ellos dos. Esta historia antes estaba adaptada con los personajes de Bella y Edward, pero los he cambiado.

¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios.

Ato. Su escritora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

-¿Verdad o reto?- murmuro Shaoran.

Deje de beber de mi agua de sabor, y levante la vista hacia él, me encogí de hombros y tome un puñado de palomitas con mi mano.

-Verdad- murmure, comenzando a masticar mis palomitas.

-¿Qué es lo más embarazoso que has hecho?

-Fácil, decirle por equivocación mama a la maestra- susurre con una sonrisa.

Observe como la cara de Shaoran aparecía una sonrisa enorme. -¿De verdad?- susurro.

-Sí, y ella me dijo ¿Qué se te ofrece hija?- comencé a reírme y él hizo lo mismo -¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto- murmura.

-Te reto a que le des un beso a kero- dijo divertida.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron en grande – Pero…

-Pero nada, es verdad o reto ¿Se te olvidaba?- sonrió- ¡Kero!- grito a mi gatito, en eso aparece corriendo un gato grande, de pelo rubio dorado, orejas ovaladas, se acerca a mí para que lo acaricie y así lo hago, su cola comienza a moverse y en su rostro aparece una sonrisa enorme, Shaoran tose accidentalmente, y el pelaje de Kerberos se eriza, se gira a verlo y comienza a gruñirle.

-No me llevo nada bien con Kero- dice derrotado Shaoran, estira una mano para tratar de acariciarlo y Kero aúlla, comienzo a reírme.

-Tienes que admitir que esto es gracioso- dijo entre carcajadas, tranquilizo a Kero con un postre que le gusta comer y se queda quieto- Listo- susurro- ahora le tienes que darle un beso.

Shaoran se acerca a Kero con mucho cuidado y rápido como un rayo, le da un beso en la cabeza, rodo los ojos, al percatarme que nunca dije donde debía de darle un beso.

Kero se para de un salto y comienza a gruñirle pero esta vez más fuerte -Me odia- susurra. Se gira para verme y niega la cabeza- ¿Verdad o reto?

Le dedico una sonrisa amigable- Reto.

-Te reto a que me beses- susurra de repente, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y él sonríe.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin aire.

-Como oíste, tú hiciste que besara a gato que me odia a morir, ahora te toca besarme, pero….- me mira por un instante- en los labios.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y recordé cuando tenía ocho años, Shaoran y yo nos besamos por accidente, fue esa vez nuestro primer beso.

Creo que desde aquel momento comencé a sentir cosas por Shaoran y ahora a mis 16 años seguía sintiendo lo mismo, aun cuando él me viera como una amiga.

Me levanto donde me encuentro y observo como Kero levanta su cabeza atento, le doy unas palmaditas en la cabeza y comienzo a caminar a donde se encuentra Shaoran, bajo mi cabeza, y siento su aliento chocar contra mi cara de repente. –Esto no es nada amigable- susurro, antes de cerrar mis ojos y juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Al principio solo fue un beso, pero cuando Shaoran entreabrió los labios, se profundizo, me tomo de la cadera con sus manos y me atrajo más hacia él, mientras yo con mis dedos despeinaba mas su cabello, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, ninguno de los dos nos apartábamos, pero el maulló de Kero hizo que nos separáramos de repente, Shaoran me miro y yo hice lo mismo, nos habíamos quedado en un silencio cómodo, que debía de romperse.

-¿Verdad o reto?- susurro.

-Verdad- susurra Shaoran sin dejar de ver mis labios.

-¿Tu peor estupidez?

-Cuando me enamore de alguien que no debía- susurro mirándome a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada- ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Qué es lo más pervertido que has hecho?

Comencé a sonrojarme- Ver al chico que me gusta dormir- susurro.

-¿Quién fue?

-No te diré, además me toca ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

-Te reto a que me digas de quien estuviste enamorado.

Shaoran negó la cabeza- Eso es personal.

-Lo personal en este juego se hizo público entre nosotros, desde el momento que comenzamos a jugar- susurre.

-De ti – dijo de repente, me miro a los ojos y yo me quede en shock.

-¿Estas mintiendo?- vacile.

Él negó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué debería de mentirte?

-Es que, no puede ser cierto que yo te gustara.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Fruncí el ceño, mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo ante aquello que acaba de escuchar, no podía creer que yo le gustaba a Shaoran Li, trague en seco y lo mire a los ojos, olvide como sonaba las manecillas del reloj, los truenos caer, o la lluvia golpear contra el techo, lo único que podía escuchar era nuestras respiraciones y los palpites de mi corazón.

-¿Sakura?

Parpadee algunas veces, antes de prestar atención- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te dijo que me gustas y te quedas en shock.

Me puse roja-¿Te sigo gustando?- susurre sin podérmelo creer.

Shaoran bajo la mirada avergonzado- Si, me sigues gustando- susurro.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la escritora:** Gracias por sus comentarios chicas xD

Prometo subir cuando antes el ultimo capitulo, pero antes ¿Merezco un comentario? Amo los comentarios.

Ato. Su escritora.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Lo mire, mientras observaba sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, se veía adorable, sonreí, trate de acercarme a él y abrazarlo, pero me quede tiesa en mi lugar.

Se aclaro la garganta y levanto la mirada- ¿Verdad o reto?- dijo cambiando el tema nuevamente.

-Verdad- susurre mirándolo todavía.

Él me sonrió-¿Quién es ese chico que ves, cuando duerme?

-Eres tú- susurre sin vergüenza.

Shaoran sonrió- ¿Te has dado cuenta que ambos nos estamos diciendo que nos gustamos?

Le sonreí-¿Desde cuándo, te enamoraste de mi?- dije en voz seca.

Observe como agarraba su refrescó y le daba un trago, para luego dejarlo nuevamente sobre la mesita- Desde aquel día en el que te caíste de los columpios y prometí cuidarte.

Me sonroje- Teníamos ocho años- dije.- Yo era mala para caminar, hasta para sentarme…-él enarco una ceja y fruncí el ceño-Bueno, sigo siendo torpe- comente.

Shaoran se paró y se fue a sentar al lado de mi, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a jugar con ella. Le mire, mientras mi corazón late fuertemente. –Eres la persona más hermosa y torpe que he conocido.

Mi corazón se detuvo, para comenzar a latir más fuerte, baje la mirada algo avergonzada, mientras me recargaba en el hombro de mi mejor amigo y tal vez próximo novio, sonreí al pensar en ello.

-¿Siguiente pregunta?-susurre.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto- dije con una sonrisa.

Escuche reír a Shaoran -Te reto a qué saques fuera a Kero

Levante la mirada mientras lo fumigaba, él me sonrió y yo negué la cabeza-Está lloviendo.

-Es un reto- susurro, pero se calló, cuando me pecarte que kero lo miraba enojado, mostró sus garras a Shaoran y yo reí.

-Él no quiere- dije tratando de que olvidara aquella estupidez, pero en su cara se mostraba una sonrisa que no podía ser borrada por nada.

-Está bien, pero si se enferma, tú Shaoran Li lo llevaras al veterinario- susurre mientras me levantaba y agarraba a Kero, lo lleve a la puerta-Solo será un ratito Kero, cuando se vaya el horrible y hermoso Shaoran- grite lo ultimo con una sonrisa- Te meteré.

Kero me miro a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, para ser un gato entendía. Le abrí la puerta y él se salió afuera, donde caía lluvia.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente donde se encontraba Shaoran, pero al escuchar los maullidos de tristeza de Kero, me cruce de hombros y fruncí el ceño-¿Estas feliz? Has dejado a un gatito triste- susurre. Shaoran levanto la mirada con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara aquella sonrisa se esfumo, abrió la boca, pero le impedí que hablara- ¿Verdad o reto?- comente un poco enojada.

-Reto- susurro.

-Te reto a que te desnudes- susurre de repente.

-Hace frío- se quejo.

-Kero tiene frío- comente.

Shaoran dijo algo que no logre escuchar, vi que se levantaba y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, luego de un rato, mis ojos se abrieron en grande y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, parpadeé algunas veces, tratando de que mi mente no me jugara alguna mala broma, me pellizque sintiendo el dolor en mi piel, no estaba soñando, ¡joder! Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, sabía que lo había retado y él lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pena alguna. ¡Él se había desnudado! ¡Y ahora estaba frente a mí, mostrándome tal y como había llegado al mundo!

Trague en seco y me sonroje, me gire antes de que yo misma me delatara y comencé a caminar hacia la cocina, lo sé, era algo raro, algo estúpido, pero necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua.

-¿Sakura?- llamo él.

Me trague con el agua y tosí varias veces, antes que me calmara. Cerré los ojos e inhale el suficiente aire que pude en mis pulmones, para luego soltarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- murmure apenada.

Sabía que él se encontraba detrás de mí, no me atrevía a girarme y ni siquiera abrir los ojos, lo había retado, para que él quisiera meter a Kero, pero en cambio prefirió hacer el reto y dejar afuera a Kero.

-Te toca elegir… ¿verdad o reto?- susurro él.

Mis ojos se abrieron en grande y me gire, me quede en shock al verlo a un desnudo, ¡imposible! ¿Es que a caso no se podía cambiar o no pensaba en mí, en mi pobre salud mental? Definitivamente Shaoran no pensaba en eso, ya que me sonreía, cada vez que por accidente mi mirada bajaba más allá de la cintura.

-¿Verdad o reto?- dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez en tono normal y tranquilo que la vez anterior, que las veces anteriores.

Subí la mirada y me sonroje al verlo mirarme fijamente.

-¿Cuándo se acaba este juego?- dije algo acalorada.

- Cuando uno de los dos diga aquella pregunta.

Fruncí el ceño e hice berrinche, no podía ser cierto, sabía que Shaoran y yo no diríamos aquella pregunta y si lo dijésemos uno de los dos perdería.

Solo era un juego que se había convertido en algo peligroso.

-Verdad- comente enarcando una ceja desafiante.

Él sonrió mostrando aquella sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.

-¿Qué causo en ti estar desnudo?

-Eso es una pregunta mala- dije frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa –pero, es algo normal creo- susurre frunciendo el ceño- ¿No te pondrás la ropa?

-No- sonrió-Me gusta estar desnudo, así que responde mi pregunta.

-Está bien, haces que me sienta sonrojada…además estoy viendo al chico que me gusta desnudo y eso es algo raro.

Shaoran rió y yo me quede maravillada por aquel sonido tan angelical-Cuando nos casemos, me veras desnudo- susurro, lo mire y él hizo lo mismo-Se que no somos novios aún, pero cuando suceda y cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad, te pediré que te cases conmigo.

Me acerque a él y le bese.

Un beso corto que hizo que ambos nos quedáramos sin respiración.

-¿Verdad o reto?- dije con una sonrisa

-Verdad- susurro.

Le mire y sonreí- ¿De verdad quieres ser mi novio y que nos casemos?

-Es verdad- dijo -¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Sakura Kinomoto?- dijo.

-Si – dije feliz- Te daría otro beso, pero tienes que cambiarte- dije roja como un tomate- No quiero agachar la mirada y ver nuevamente aquello.

Shaoran río-¿Eso cuenta como un reto?- asentí - Esta bien.

Se fue de la cocina, para cambiarse, tome otro trago de agua y sonreí ante la idea que tuve, tenia oportunidad de ganar este juego, escuche pasos y me puse lo más seria que pude, Shaoran me tomo de la cintura con sus manos y me atrajo hacia él, aquel tacto hizo que se me erizara toda la piel y me sintiera nerviosa.

-Mi hermosa novia- susurro cerca de mi oreja derecha, me dio un beso en el cachete e hizo que me girara, me gire y le mire a los ojos. -¿Verdad o reto?- susurro.

-Reto- comente divertida.

-¿Me besarías?

-No- susurre.- Eso ya fue parte de un reto, hace rato, y no se puede repetir los retos- dije más divertida, mientras observaba como fruncía el ceño, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, y era mío todo eso, era mi novio.- Acabas de perder un reto, me toca ¿verdad o reto?

-Reto.

Le sonreí, mientras me acercaba a él y le besaba su mejilla- Te reto a que digas: ya no quiero jugar, si lo haces podrás besarme.

-Eso es trampa- susurro.

-Solo quiero ganarte una vez en mi vida en un juego.

-Un juego que hizo que fueras mi novia.

-Y no me arrepiento de jugarlo- susurre-Pero a veces es bueno hacer trampa en los juegos.

Shaoran suspiro- Me rindo- comento, y aquellas simples palabras, hizo que el juego acabara y yo saliera victoriosa.

Me acerque a él y le bese, le bese con ternura, cariño y amor.

Shaoran me abrazo y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho ya cubierto con una camisa.

-¿Sabes?- susurre. –Ahora que gane, tengo ganas de ver Orgullo y prejuicio- comente, al escucharlo bufar sonreí.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la escritora: **Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado mi historia.

Les recomiendo** Lagrimas**, que tiene los personajes de Sakura y Shaoran y es escrita por mi.

¿Merezco un comentario para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia?

Ato. Ere


End file.
